All Tides Turn Differently
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Author: Jess Lynn/ TheBlueMoonRose / SlytherinJess /MadHasAHatter (All me) Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpadd" Change in story, this story begins a short time after Gaara is captured, this will change the course of the anime and manga. Two OC's will be added!, AU 'Alternated Universe' Rated: (T-Fanfiction) MA- Wattpad


All tides turn differently

Author: Jess Lynn/ TheBlueMoonRose / SlytherinJess /MadHasAHatter (All me)

Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpadd" Change in story, this story begins a short time after Gaara is captured, this will change the course of the anime and manga. Two OC's will be added!, AU 'Alternated Universe.

Rated: (T-Fanfiction) MA- Wattpad

Summary: Being teleported to the Naruto world, Luna, Half Inu Daiyōkai and half human, finds herself facing new changes has she destroys the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, she destroys it before Gaara gets the Shukaku taken out of him. That is when things change for everyone. Luna isn't the only one where she is from that gets teleported there, after learning Luna was missing, Lessica became concerned. After finding out that Reno finding a signal from Luna's pipboy Lessica offered to retrieve her but she end up refusing and her daughter Allora, with sasuke Uchiha 'other sasuke', offered to go and find Luna in her mother's place. Lessica was against it but Sasuke said she could go, Lessica gave in.

Chapter 1: 'Luna'

'Coldness' a shiver went down Luna's spine, her eyes follow slid open has she sees the place she was in was slightly dimed by a glow. She sat up groaning "where iam I…?"

"Luna you alright?" Luna blinked and sees her Lunar Kitsune in small form sitting there looking at her. Luna nodded "Kuna, where are we?" Luna asked getting up off the floor.

"We are in a cave, do you remember what happen?" Kuna asked her master. Luna closed her eyes and thought of how she even got here.

It came to her less than a minute has she remembers stepping out of the frag dorms then she was pulled into a black hole and she had blacked out from the being sucked in, then waking up here.

"Yeah I remember" she then began to look around and her eyes then widen a little when she saw a strange looking wooden statue.

"What is this thing…?" Luna asked herself walking towards it, Kuna followed her.

"I don't know but I sense it's something evil" Kuna said with her ears back, Luna stopped has she was right next to it. Luna eyes it and placed her hand on it, only to quickly yanked it back feeling evil in this thing, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach made her hands move to her mouth backing away from it.

"This thing… it's evil… What would Lessica or Shinra do in this situation…?" Luna asked Kuna and herself, Kuna right away answer her "They would destroy this evil thing, you should too"

Luna gulped raising her hand "Scan" she casted a scanning spell at it to see what weakness it holds.

She watched the spell calculate her scan.

'HP: unreadable'

'MP: 0'

'Charka: unreadable'

Luna blinked "Chakra…? This thing has chakra..? Could we be in other Naruto realm like Lessica was in?" Kuna looked at it "It's unreadable… Luna we should destroy this thing, it's giving me bad vibes still" Luna nodded to her Kitsune.

"Alright, I guess I can use Frag bombs on this thing" Luna looked down at her arm, she smiled has her Pipboy was still there. Pressing some buttons "Thank god it still works, I'll see if my virtual locker is still working" she pushed the virtual locker button has it did appear, the halo screen showed all what had in her locker, mostly everything. Potions, weapons, food, Reno Corp devices to Clothes.

Luna took out her black with Purple cherry blossoms traditional Shirasaya style Katana. Hooking it on her side, she then began to take out 10 Frag bombs.

She walked over to the Statue placing one on each part of the statues wooden body. Jogging over to the corner of the room far from the statue, she held Kuna to her chest activing her frag armor, she then pushed a button on her pipboy has all the bombs went off. The Cave shook from the bombs going off, the walls did crack from the power of the bombs going off.

Luna looked at the Statue, it was half destroyed, her scan spell was still active, she looked at it and smirked '500 HP' left.

Taking off her frag armor, she walking over to it drawing her sword has Purple lightning of a dragon formed around, She lifted her sword "By the Gods I will destroy this evil thing! DRAGON TWISTER!" she swinged her sword at it the statue.

Her spell went off has a huge Purple Dragon made of Purple lightning roared and charged at the statue, once it hit the statue a roaring purple lightning twister formed destroying the statue. The spell disappeared and the statue was destroyed, then her eyes widen has lights appeared blue, green, orange, white, and two greens. They turned into balls of light they hovered there. Luna blinked "What these balls of light…?" Kuna hissed a little.

"Are we free..?" one of them spoke

"yeah we are! Matatabi we are free!" other voice spoke

"hey who's that?" other one spoke. Luna stepped back gripped her sword "What are you?" Luna asked, the lights float over to her "Did you destroy this statue?" one asked her, Luna nodded softly "Yes…" "Thank you!" they said to her at the same time, Luna blinked with confusion then pointed at the statue has it came to her "You were being kept prisoner in this statue?" Luna asked them "Yes we were, I'm Matatabi" the blue ball of light came over to her "Thank you human, wait.. you have a tail" Luna nodded "Yes… I'm half human and half demon"

It was quite for 8 seconds "Your half human and half demon?" the green one moved towards her, Luna nodded "half Inu Daiyōkai, that's dog demon.."

"Dog?!" Matatabi asked her with a tiny shout, Luna nodded "oh my name is Luna" Luna said to them with a little bow.

"I'm Son Gokū" the Orange moved to show her.

"Kokuō" the white one said

"I'm Chōmei" the green one said.

"Thank you" they all said again, Luna smiled "No problem" she jumped at a loud sound appeared in the cave has a bright light appeared. A Stone part of the cave opened, Luna watched has two figures walked in.

Deidara stopped dead in his tracked and gasped from seeing the statue in pieces "What the hell the statue it's destroyed!" Sasori strolled in that puppet form he was in caring Gaara with his tail like thing.

Sasori did stopped and started at it then noticed someone standing off to the side "how did she get in here…?" Sasori then noticed the balls of light, his eyes widen "The Tailed Beasts there free…" Deidara looked and gasped "What the hell…?"

Right away the tailed beasts took Charka forms of their original bodies around Luna "They have Shukaku! Luna quickly get the kid with red hair!"

Luna nodded activing her frag armor again "Kuna stay back!" Luna shouting, The tailed beats were already charging at the two. Luna dashed forward then jumping at Sasori who saw her but was it was too late has she came down with a kick to fast for him, kicking his tail crushing it into pieces. Sasori eyes widen in shock 'how did she destroy my tail…. With just one kick?'

Gaara's Unconscious body went thud on the ground, Luna twirled around fast giving Sasori a punch has it cracked his puppet, Sasori escaped his puppet in time. "Kuna Get Him out of here!" Luna shouted Lifting her sword at both of the two men.

"Phoenix Flare!" swinging her sword yellow and red flames appeared has a phoenix. The phoenix screeched and flew over in fast speed towards the two men, at that time Kuna was already by her and the boy, Kuna turning into her big form picking up the boy and running out of the cave.

The fire spell hit Deidara has he was pushed back by one of the tailed beast's. Deidara then screamed in pain has fire engulf him.

The Tailed beasts were shocked to see such power from this and noticed it wasn't even chakra but something else "Quickly leave the cave we will cover you!" Kokuō said to her, Luna Nodded "Alright" Luna dashed out of the cave fast.

"Kuna!" Luna shouted has she walked on the water, Kuna dashed over to her with the boy "Luna!" the sound of the cave collapsing made Luna looked back has the tailed beats where destroying the cave with the two men inside.

Has it was collapsing the tailed beasts managed to get out, has the cave was completely destroyed.

Luna sighed "it's over" she then jumped a little has an adult male, two boy teenagers and one girl teen appeared. Luna right away drew her sword, they looked at her, Lee right away saw Gaara. "Gaara!" Luna blinked putting her sword down "You friends with him…?" They nodded to her "Oh, I'm sorry. I saved him, Oh I forgot to heal him" She turned to Kuna, helping the boy off her Kitsune. Right away Team Guy was next to her "Who are you…?" Neji asked, Luna blinked "Oh Luna" she placed her hand on Gaara "Cure" Gaara's body glow a little green making the others gasp from seeing this.

Gaara breathed softly but was still out "How did you do that..?" Tenten asked her "What kind of Chakra is that?" Luna chuckled "It's not chakra it's called magic"

Neji eyed her and active his Byakugan, his eyes widen right away as she glowed like a glow stick, brightly too 'Just what is she…?' he thought to himself.

Gai smiled "Well you saved Gaara so your good in my books!" he gave her a thumps up, She blinked "Oh your welcome, OH!" she turned "did they leave…?" they looked at her funny "Did who leave?" Gai asked her "The tailed beasts I also saved"

They gasped at her "Tailed beats?!" Luna nodded "Yeah" Then the lights appeared "We are still here" Team guy stepped back with their mouth open in shock. Luna smiled "thank you for helping me" Luna said to them "Oh no thank you from freeing us, you are in our debit Luna" Matatabi said to her "Yes what the cat said" Son Gokū's said to her

"Listen Luna, the statue you need to permeably destroy it… it was still in pieces it can be put back together…" Matatabi said to her, Team looked confused "Statue…?" Lee questioned.

Luna sighed "very well Everyone step back" Luna took one step forward "What is she doing…?" Neji asked he still has an eye on her watching the this glow, his eyes seem widen has the glow began to swirl around her "What is this..?" Neji asked himself, The tailed beast looked at the boy who was staring at her with widen eyes "The boy with the Byakugan can see the energy around her" Matatabi said to the others.

Luna breathed "Everyone get behind me, I will extend my frag shield it will protect you from the blast" Luna said to them, they looked confused at her, Kuna growled "Just do it humans"

Gai moved his student's behind her has Lee carried Gaara, Luna actived her frag armor again extending the frag shield.

Luna moving her hands "Let's hope I can cast this right" Luna breathed again closing her eyes.

"Ultima!" Moving her hands forward has the spell went off towards the ruined cave. Neji had to turn off his Byakugan because it was so bright it hurt his eyes.

The Spell hit the ruined cave in a matter of seconds huge explosion went off creating a dome like look. The tailed beats where already gone took a distance from the blast has they fear being caught in it. A gust of wind hit them but Luna in her armor stood her ground, the barrier around her and the others was holding good, not long the spell dimed down has nothing was left but a massive creator.

Luna took off her frag armor feeling really weak "God that spell took a lot of out me" reaching down at her arm going into her virtual locker, Luna took out a bottle with glowing blue liquid inside.

Team Guy gasped at this "What… what was this…?" Lee asked her, they watched her has she drank the bottle she had just took out. Luna drank it all feeling her magical energy being back at full.

"That was magic, more powerful then Chakra" Luna said tossing the bottle on the ground.

They blinked at her, Gai lifted his hand to his neck and pushed something on his neck "yeah I'm here Kakashi" Luna blinked _'Kakashi? So I'm in another Naruto world'_ "Everything is fine, we have Gaara. It's hard to explain you will see when you get here" Gai moved his hand down "So then, Luna was it?" Luna nodded "Thank you for helping us" Lee also smiled "Yes thank you"

Tenten giggled "Yeah thanks" Neji eyed her "yes thank you" Luna flushed but smiled "Oh your welcome" her tail wagged a little. Tenten blinked "She has a tail….?"

Lee's mouth gapped open "A tail..?" Luna frowned "Yes I do, is it a problem…?" Gai blinked at her "Where you born with a tail..?" Luna nodded and crossed her arms "Im half human and half Inu Daiyōkai, that's dog demon" they gaped at her "Half human and half De-Demon…?" Lee asked her with a nervous tone in her voice, Luna frowned and looked away "Hn. I guess I should go, Kuna come on" Luna turned around, Kuna growled "stupid humans" Kuna followed her master, Tenten frowned "Wait don't go" Luna stopped and turned around, she had this sad look on her face that made Lee feel guilty "Lee didn't mean to sound like he was scared of you, I'm not, I think your kool!" Tenten smiled. That made Luna flushed again "Really…? You're not gonna judge me for being half demon?" Tenten shook her head "Of course not" Luna smiled and skipped over with her tail wagging "okay"

Gai laughed "Haha! Let's go meet up with Kakashi and his team, Luna you can come with if you like" Luna smiled and nodded "Sure" She hopped on Kuna's back.

Team guy took off, Kuna and Luna followed them. Not long team guy meet up with Team Kakashi, Luna was behind a little.

Naruto dashed over to Gaara has Lee put him down "Gaara!" he knelt down "Is he okay?" Naruto asked, Lee nodded "Yeah Naruto his fine" Sakura walked over knelling down using her Medi Jutsu to take a look at him. "He seemed to be fully healed… he's just resting.."

Tenten giggled "Yeah, Luna healed him oh where is she?"

Naruto looked confused "Luna?" then they all jumped at a purple three tailed fox landed next to him. Tenten smiled "Luna!" Luna jumped off Kuna, she smiled "You guys are fast"

Gai grinned "Slow aye? HAHA!" Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Granny Chiyo blinked at her.

Naruto flushed at seeing her, she was cute, cuter then Sakura. Luna saw team Kakashi and bowed a little "Hello I'm Luna and this Kuna my Lunar Kitsune" They looked at the Kitsune has Kuna turned back into a smaller size, they gasped, Luna picked up Kuna "It's very nice to meet you"

"So what happen here Gai?" Kakashi asked "Well we arrived half so she should explain what happen.." Gai pointed at her. They all look at her, Luna sighed "Very well" Luna then began to explain everything, and even that she was from a different realm and that she was pulled here then waking up into the cave, then seeing this evil statue so she destroyed, in doing so she released the captive tailed beasts that were inside it. Then fighting two men with the tailed beasts and escaping has the tailed beats told her to leave has they started to destroyed the cave up until Team Gai showed up.

Then Gai explained what happen all after meeting her and that huge explosion, Luna said those two men where most likely vaporized in the explosion.

They all blinked at her "So you're from another realm?" Kakashi asked her, Luna nodded, her tail wagged "And I'm half human and half dog demon" Chiyo glared at her "half demon?" Luna nodded.

Naruto grinned "Wow! That's so kool" "Figure he would find her kool" Sakura sighed, Naruto walked over to her "How soft is your tail?" Luna blushed, Sakura crossed her arms and huffed "Naruto don't be such a perv" Luna chuckled, she put her tail up next to Naruto "Go on feel for yourself" Naruto grinned "Okay" he reached out and touch her tail, His eyes widen "Oh my god it's so soft" They all shook their heads and then turned their heads has they heard a grunt, Gaara was waking up.

"Where iam I..?" Gaara was coming to; he stood up seeing the first person, which was Naruto.

"Naruto…?" Naruto smiled "Gaara you're alright thank god" Gaara looked confused "Do you remember anything?" Sakura asked him, Gaara looked and thought for a moment then he nodded has he remember the Akatsuki came to his village, he fought but end up being captured that's all he remembered.

"I don't understand did you all save me?" Gaara asked. "no she did" Naruto pointed next to him, Gaara looked and Luna crouched down and smiled at him "I'm glad you're okay, I'm Luna"

Gaara right away flushed, she was pretty "Thank you…" Luna chuckled "No problem"

Naruto grinned "Come on let's get you home" Naruto overfed his hand, Gaara smiled at his friend and too his hand "Yeah"

Not long on their way back "Gaara!" he looks and was shocked by being by so many people who were all relieved that he was alive, the Sunagakure shinobi that had gone looking for him. This was the first time Gaara truly felt loved and not so alone.

Upon heading back to the hidden sand village Luna told Gaara everything on how she saved him and who and what she really was, he was shocked to hear this but heard the one tailed beast in him that he watched everything transpired in the cave so she wasn't really lying.

Before hidden leaf ninja's left Kakashi told Luna it was best if she come with since the Hokage would proudly like to talk to her. Luna of course agreed.

Before Naruto went back home, he tried to say goodbye, but admitted that it was not something he was good at but Gaara used some sand to encourage and guide Naruto's hand, and the two shook hands. Team Kakashi and Team Gai along with Luna and Kuna left for the hidden Leaf village.

Couple of days later they returned to Konoha, Luna walked past the gates holding Kuna not amazed, she has been in similar of Konoha before.

"Follow us to the Hokage office," Kakashi said, Luna nodded and followed them. While following them she had a frown on her face has the villagers were giving her weird or dislike looks on their faces. Kuna sensed it "Luna you alright?" Luna shook her head "No I'm fine" Naruto who was walking next to her heard her; he gave her a confused look "what?" Luna looked at Naruto and smiled "I was talking to Kuna, you can't hear her because she doesn't want you too, she has telepathic abilities"

Naruto month caped open "No way, that's cool!" Luna flushed "you think so?" Naruto nodded to her "Yeah"

It did not take long to reach the office of the Hokage, there she stood in front of Lady Tsunade, Luna had to explain very thing like she did with Team Kakashi and Team Gai.

Tsunade stared at Luna then sighed "I see, so you're from other realm and was somehow teleported here, woke up in cave that had a statue that has some tailed beats sealed in it, destroyed it and setting them free, on the top of that fighting two Akatsuki members, defeating them with the help of the tailed beats and saving Gaara?" Luna nodded to her "Yes ma'am"

Tsunade closed her eyes "very well then, good job on all of you, I take it you don't have anywhere to go then Luna?" Luna blinked at her and shook her head for no "Then you are free to stay in the village has an honored guest, there is a hotel here have one of them show you the hotel, wait do you have money?"

Luna lifted her arm pushing buttons on her pipboy seeing if her money is even there, it should be. She smiled has she saw her money was still there 'Gold: 5,000,000' "I have gold…coins" Tsunade's mouth shut open "Gold.. coins..?" Luna nodded taking out '20,000' already in a little bag.

Everyone in the room gasped "she's rich if she has gold coins!" Tenten said.

Tsunade held out her hand "Let me see one" Luna just gave her one coin has Tsunade looked at it very thoroughly.

"Oh my god it's real…" Tsunade said "if you go to the bank here I think you can trade in your coins" Tsunade said then digging her desk putting out some kind of paper, she filled it out then handed it to Luna "Give this to the banker, this proves from me that the gold coins are real" Luna smiled and did a small bow "Thank you lady Tsunade" "You are welcome, now all of you get out"

Luna turned around leaving the room with the others, she sighed "Where's the bank..?" she didn't know, Naruto smiled "I know, follow me" Naruto grabbed her hand pulling her along, Kuna hop on Luna's shoulder, "Hey Naruto I wanna come too!" Sakura shouted and followed.

Once out "Naruto wait.." Naruto stopped and let go of her hand "Whats up?"

Luna lifted up her pipboy pushing some on buttons, Naruto and Sakura watched her "What you doing?" Sakura asked "She's gonna make her tail disappear" both Sakura and Naruto's eyes widen from the sudden strange female voice "Who said that…?" Naruto said looking out around, Kuna make a hissing noise "Me you stupid human"

Naruto looked at Kuna "You let us hear you…?" Kuna nodded her little head "I don't think she should hide her tail from the villagers" Luna stopped what she was doing and frowned "Kuna.."

Sakura frowned "You don't have too, it's okay" Naruto smiled "Yeah don't hide that pretty white tail of yours" Luna flushed "Okay…"

Naruto grabbed her hand again "Come on let's head to the bank" he pulled her along guiding her down some streets even walking past Shikamaru who was with Ino, they looked confused has Naruto and Sakura was with a strange girl they never seen before. So they decided to follow and see what was up.

Reaching the bank, Naruto and Sakura walked Luna in, lucky there was no lines. The three of them walked to the front desk, the woman behind the desk smiled and then frowned has she saw Naruto but ignored him "Can I help you..?" Luna nodded handed the woman the bag of gold coins and the piece of paper that lady Tsunade gave her "I like to make a trade"

The woman blinked, looking at the piece of paper first, reading her she gasped, then opening the bag "Oh my… Let me weight this"

"It's 20,000 coins" Luna said, the woman blinked at her "But it's policy…" Luna sighed "Okay" the woman walked off to a brand new machine pushing buttons what looked like to be 'gold coins' the woman emptied the bag inside it. has the machine exculpate how many coins she had. Once it was done it was indeed '20,000'

The woman walked back "Please sign this, the full trade will be over 2,481,200.00 Ryo" Naruto and Sakura gasped "Holy cow that's a lot Luna you could proudly by a house!" Sakura said.

Luna smiled and signed the piece of paper then handing it over to the lady, she bowed taking it and walking off to get Luna's money.

"Yo Naruto" Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto smiled "Hey Shikamaru what's up?"

"So who's this? we saw you dragging her here" Shikamaru asked "Oh this is Luna" Sakura said with a smile, Luna turned around and bowed "Hello I'm Luna and this is Kuna" she took Kuna off her shoulder holding her up, Shikamaru and Ino looked at Kuna "What is she…?" Ino asked "She's cute…"

"A Lunar Kitsune" Luna said "Ma'am your money" Luna handed Kuna to Naruto who blinked at her. Luna smiled at the lady "Thank you" her money was in a red metal briefcase, picking it up she looked at Naruto "Alright, the hotel?" Naruto smiled "Oh this way!"

~In other realm in the frag dorms~

Lessica was pacing back and forth worried "Lessica stop pacing..." Shirna said getting annoyed by it. Lessica stopped pacing "I can't help it Shirna" Lessica said with a frown "You're not the only one who is worried here, Alita, Ayame, Draco, Calcifer and Elena are"

Lessica sighed walked over to the couch and sat down "I know…" "Mother!" Lessica looked has her daughter Athena walked in "What is it hunny?" "Reno wants you in his lab he found Luna!" Lessica right away stood up and ran towards the lab.

It didn't take long to get to Reno's lab, Lessica right away demanded what he found "Reno! What did you find?" Reno smiled "Well my dear pointed eared friend, she is in other Naruto realm" Lessica's eyes widen "What..?"

Reno pointed to the map "I managed to get a signal from her pip boy but it was weak but enough to get a signal to locate her" Lessica looked "Other Naruto realm..? I guess I have to go get her"

Reno shook his head "Lessica you have a newborn to take care of" Lessica smiled, 2 weeks ago she gave birth to a baby girl and named her Nova.

"Very well but someone has to get her" Lessica said crossing her arms.

"I will" Lessica turned around has her daughter Allora walked in, Lessica frowned "No" Allora huffed "mother I wanna"

"Allora this is other Naruto realm… you do know what you are right?" Lessica asked her daughter.

Allora nodded "Of course, im the daughter Sasuke Uchiha, well another sasuke Uchiha… please let me go" Lessica took a deep breath "No"

"She can go" a voice came from behind the door, Lessica sighed "Sasuke I said no" he popped his head in "I said she can, she is strong enough. She is after all my daughter" Lessica glared at him "hey she is my daughter too and I know she is strong.. she isn't any ordinary Uchiha, Sasuke, she is Magic based. Her eyes are more powerful than the chakra base"

"I do have magical base now you know, she's going. She will be fine, she's a level 80 know right? Beside if she did come across the other me she could proudly kick his ass, I know she can beat me easily" Sasuke said to Lessica. Lessica groaned running her fingers through her blue hair "Fine but she can't be running around in that realm wearing the Uchiha symbol"

Allora's eyes widen and her mother gapped open "But I'm proud to show it!" Sasuke crossed her arms "Deal" Allora frowned and wined "Daddy!"

"Listen to your mother, she is right, it's not save for you to run around wearing the Uchiha symbol on you in that realm" Sasuke gave his daughter a stern look.

Allora looked down "Okay…"

Reno clapped his hands together "Alright! Give me some time to find a way to teleport her there, for some reason I can't puff there"

Lessica nodded "Very well" Sasuke turned to his daughter "I have something for you" Allora right away lifted her head and looked at her father "oh?" Sasuke smiled and went through his pipboy taking something out of his virtual locker, Allora gasped. It was her father very first Katana, his old Sword of Kusanagi.

"Father.. this is your old sword…" Allora looked shocked, Lessica was also shocked but had a smile on her face.

Sasuke handed it to his daughter, who gently took it. Allora was staring at it "I have a new one, I keep this for keeps sake but I've been meaning to give this to you has you got older. Your sixteen know so take it, you might have to replace the blade" He looked over to Lessica who smiled "Of course I can find the most powerful metal out there and replace it for her"

Allora smiled "Thank you father I promise I will use it with pride of a Uchiha" Sasuke grinned "That's my girl, now I need to go and watch over June she is due any day know"

Allora frowned "Im gonna miss my half-brothers birth.." Sasuke patted her shoulder "June will understand and so will your half-sister Adena" Sasuke turned around and left the room.

Lessica walked over to her daughter "Let's get the blade fix" Allora giggled "yeah"

~Back the Naruto Realm where Luna is~

Naruto had a smile on his face has he guided Luna to the Hotel. Sakura also followed behind.

Reaching the hotel Luna walked right on in, Naruto and Sakura were behind her. Luna walked up the front desk, a woman looked and sees her "Can I help you?" Luna smiled "I like to rent a room for 2 weeks until I get a place, the nicest room you have" the woman nodded did some calculating "That will come up to 6,190 ryo" Luna put her briefcase on the desk opening it which made the lady's eyes widen in shock to see such large amount of money. Luna took out the right amount and handed it to the lady then closing the briefcase. The lady took the money "Thank you, room 16 and here is your key" the woman handed her the key, Luna took it "Thank you" Luna bowed and walked off, Naruto and Sakura followed.

Finding the room Luna opened up the room with the key stepping in, Kuna jumped off her shoulders and walked to the couch jumping on it. Luna walked more into the room it was slightly lighted by the curtains. Sakura walked over to the windows and opened the curtains letting some light in.

The room was nice, walking first in a living room area, which had long dark purple couch that could fit 5 people. There was even a TV in front of the couch, off to the right of the living room area was other room, the door was open has Luna could see a queen sized bed. Luna walked over to the room and looked inside has there was other room off to the left side, Luna walked over and looked inside. It was a large bathroom.

"Wow this can pass has an apartment!" Naruto grinned looking around "It even has a little kitchen area" Luna turned around and walked out of the bedroom and see that Naruto was in other part of the room which was on the left side of the living room. she strolled over and peeked inside and Naruto was right, it was a little kitchen area. It had a fridge, 4 counter tops and a sink. Sakura opened some of the drawers and gasped "This even have some cookware for you to use wow"

Naruto pouted "I want a place like this"" Luna smiled "thank you for helping me, has a treat I will cook you something" Naruto's face lit up like Christmas "you will!?" Sakura smiled "really?" Luna nodded "Yes of course, I believe I have some food stored in my pipboy.." Luna lifted up her arm going throw her virtual locker. A smile came across her face has she did have a full stock of fresh food.

Luna walked over to the fridge opening it and started to take out stock of fresh food in the fridge. Naruto and Sakura gasped at all the fresh meat, other foods and drinks Luna pulled out of her pipboy.

"There, what time it is?" Luna asked has she looked down at her pipboy "it's 3pm" Sakura said, she was right it was 3pm.

Luna nodded "Alright let's get" she suddenly stops has she started to get visions, of Orochimaru and a bridge called the Tenchi Bridge, she sees Naruto losing control and fighting Orochimaru and then flashes to both Naruto, sasuke and some other person she never seen before stare up at Sasuke Uchiha. Then the visions stopped has she hears Naruto "Luna answer me you okay?" she blinked her eyes and sees Naruto worried face along with Sakura. Luna frowned "We need to see the Hokage… I had a vision of Orochimaru and sasuke" the look on Naruto's and Sakura's faces were confusion "wait what do you mean...?" Naruto asked with a sad a tone "Just come on" Luna quickly dashed past them "Kuna come" Kuna jumped off the couch and followed her master, Naruto and Sakura were right behind here.

Luna rushed over to the Hokage's office with Naruto and Sakura, Luna did not even knock she just barged in "Lady Tsunade I had a vision of Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha"

Tsunade looked shocked "Wait? What?" "I had a vision... first it was Orochimaru then a bridge I caught the name of it, Tenchi Bridge then it flashed over to Naruto, Sakura and some other boy I never seen before looking up at Sasuke…"

Naruto's eyes widen "Are you sure?" Luna nodded "I think I intruded a time rift…" Tsunade frowned "Explain" Luna nodded "By being teleported here and destroying the statue I think I change the course of an event.. the force is telling me that Sakura was supposed to fight one of the Akatsuki members and after defeating one she was given information on Orochimaru… were Naruto, sakura will face sasuke.. later on"

Sakura gasped "Are you sure this is right Luna…?" Luna nodded "Yes I can easily look it up on my pipboy to make sure… that's if my web data isn't blocked" Luna lifted her pipboy pushing some buttons "Search: History of the Naruto World" the pipboy make a beep noise "History found but there are many recorded realms with different history's, please pick Ark part of the History and a keyword phrase of a certain realm based history" the pipboy said back to her, Luna thought for a moment "Tenchi Bridge, the original Naruto Realm"

The pipboy made other beeping sound "During Sakura's battle with Sasori, she learned of a spy in Orochimaru's inner circle, an opportunity for them to find Sasuke after his years of absence. Kakashi was left hospitalized from overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan, so Yamato was assigned to lead Team Kakashi in his place. Sai was also added to the team as Sasuke's replacement, but neither Naruto nor Sakura were able to accept him as such. In route to the meeting place with the spy, Yamato tried to get the team to work together" then a loud beeping sound came through the pip-boy making them hold their ears "Error, this information has been blocked temporally. Information on the original realm has been recently block on this pip-boy. Cannot share anymore, please check again in other due time"

"Shit… fucken pip boy!" Luna _growled 'something high in all mighty is blocking that I will not share information… fricken deities….'_ Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura looked shocked and surprised. Tsunade sighed getting up "I see... thank you for sharing this with us… I guess we have no choice to do this, you three may leave I will call you when you are ready to head out"

Luna nodded "To let you know… this isn't the first time I have come across characters from a Naruto realm…" Tsunade blinked at her "Oh?" Naruto and Sakura looked at her.

"Yes…I personally now other Naruto, other Sasuke, other Itachi, other Kakashi and many others… I will say this there is still hope for Sasuke to come to his senses.." Luna said with a bow and left the room leaving the shocked from what she said.

Hours later, Luna was already back in her hotel room cooking food hoping Naruto and Sakura will still stop over for dinner. Luna was making a roasted pork with noodles, hearing a knock at the door Luna smiled, Luna walked out of the kitchen through the living room area to the front door put stopped has Kuna was growling at the door, she narrowed her eyes at it quickly putting her frag armor on. She actived her X-ray has she sees three people against the wall like they were ready for a surprise attack. Luna smirked waving her hand using the force to open the door "I know you three are there so come out" Luna said.

Three Anbu ninjas appeared in her room "why are you here?" Luna asked, one of the Anbu Ninjas took out a Kunai "Come with us, Danzo would like a word with you outsider"

Luna chuckled "you can tell Danzo I have zero interest in talking to a mad man like him" The Anbu ninjas glared at her "how dare you speak of him that way" the Anbu charged at Luna but was quickly stopped has she reached forward and gripped his neck, wearing her frag armor she has the upper hand.

"I have no interest in spy's, leave or I will kill him" Luna glared at the other Anbu's while squeezing the man's neck. They bite their lips glaring back at her not moving.

"Kuna know" Kuna quickly transformed in a big version of herself growling at the Ninjas "I said leave or my Kitsune will eat you" the Anbu's backed off and Luna smiled "good if I ever catch you trying to come at me again I will kill you and then go after Danzo" Luna dropped the ninja who coughed from lack of air "get lost"

The three of the Anbu's left quickly, Luna sighed "I think it's time put a barrier around my room" Luna closed the door, quickly going through her pipboy taking a device out placing it on the door, pushing a small button on it. Right away it peeped three times and blue pixel shield began to cover the walls.

Luna turned off her armor and went back cooking her food. Naruto and Sakura end up showing up later, Luna had to let them in has the barrier was already up. Luna didn't tell them what happen. That night they had dinner and talked. After dinner Sakura left but Naruto stayed behind, Luna sat there and Naruto stared at her "tell me what happens to sasuke…" Luna shook her head "I knew you were gonna ask about him"

"Please tell me Luna I need to know what will happen to him… the sasuke you know what happen to him?" Naruto walked closer to her, Luna smiled "alright, the sasuke I know end up knowing never went to Orochimaru because my foster mother, Lessica Everwood. She changed his mind and removed the curse mark on him moments after he got it when they were kids. It's hard to explain really… years ago Lessica was teleported to other Naruto realm where she was stuck has a 13 year old, anyways Lessica and that sasuke had a one night fling and had a daughter named Allora. He end up joining the frag team and help protect Konoha, he never killed his brother Itachi in fact Itachi returned to the village I don't know the rest something about being in undercover for the village but yeah, the sasuke I know is more grown up know he's married to a fairy and has daughter with and soon a son"

Naruto blinked at this "Really..? wow…" Luna nodded "your sasuke really doesn't have to do this vengeance thing you know" Naruto frowned "I know…" Luna sighed "well its time for bed Naruto leave" Naruto nodded "okay.. night Luna" Naruto walked over to the door and left.

Luna got up walked over to the bed room taking off her clothes, then taking some boxers and a tank top. She changed and laid down on the bed, Kuna jumped up and curled up next her master. Luna slowly petted her and started relax "I have a feeling I'm gonna be stuck here, I hope someone finds me" Luna said slowly falling to sleep.

~Back at frag dorms~

Allora hugged her sword to her chest, Lessica smiled. They just replaced the blade with enchanted black Mythril. Allora's grandmother, Glendoena enchanted the blade with divine power has a gift, so know nothing can break the blade.

"Happy?" Lessica said with a smile, Allora giggled "yeah" Lessica turned her head has her newborn started to stir from her sleep. Lessica walked over "Nova you awake know?" Lessica reached down picking up the infant, Allora skipped over and cued over her little baby sister "She's so cute, she looks like you but has step dads birth mark on her face" Lessica grinned "I know and I love it, and in the right same place has her daddy's" Allora blinked "I always thought it was a tattoo he had.." Lessica grinned, "It was a tattoo but something happen from one of his magic spells and it became a birth mark, so Nova inherited it"

"Weird" Allora said looking down at her little sister again, the sound of the door opening made Lessica look up and she had a sweet smile on her "Jellal your home, how was the dungeon run with Itachi?" Jellal had a tired look on his face "tiring... so how are my favorite girls?" Lessica flushed "Fine, Nova just woke up" Jellal grinned and walked over looking down at his daughter "Why hello my princess" Nova looked up with her beautiful elven white galaxy like eyes and giggled.

"So I hear Allora will be teleported to other Naruto realm to get Luna" Jellal said looking at Allora, Allora blinked at her step-father and nodded "yeah"

"Don't worry dear I already gave her the talk" Lessica said "I gotta feed Nova excuse me" Lessica walked away holding Nova.

Jellal walked over to the couch and plopped down "two weeks of a dungeon run never again" Allora chuckled "did you have fun with Uncle?" Jellal nodded "yeah he was very helpful"

Allora jumped has her pipboy went off, someone was calling her. she lifted her arm and answered it "This is Allora Uchiha"

"it's dad your step-mother is in labor if you want you can meet us to at the nurse's office" it was her father, Allora smiled "Okay I'll be there" she hanged up "Mother father called, June is in labor can I go?"

"You don't have to ask for permission just go hunny" Lessica said from in the kitchen, Allora giggled and left the room. Allora ran all the way down to the nurse's office where she can already hear the nurse "Push June"

"Iam pushing!" June shouted. Allora stood there has they were behind the curtain. "Push hunny bring our son into the world" Allora heard her father.

"That's it one more push June" the nurse said, "AHHH!" June pushed, the cry of a baby filled the air "It's a boy good job June, let me clean him" Allora could see the shadows on the curtains of her father, step-mother and nurse.

"Iam I late oh Allora" Allora turned and smiled "Hey sis" Adena floated over has her blue wing flapped gently behind her "Was he born?" Allora nodded, Adena smiled "Father" Sasuke peeked from behind the curtain "Adena, Allora" He stepped out from behind the curtain "How's mother?" Adena asked her father "She's doing good, already being healed"

The nurse walked over with the baby wrapped in a white blanket with a Uchiha symbol on it "Congrats Sasuke here you go" Sasuke smiled and took the little baby in his arms "So what you gonna name him?" Allora asked "Kirito" Sasuke said, Adena narrowed at her father "for real?" Sasuke nodded "I like it" Allora smiled.

June came from behind the curtain "im healed.. but still feel weak" "Of course you just gave birth" Sasuke laughed.

Allora jumped again has her pipboy went off, she answered it "yes this is Allora Uchiha" "Yo Allora come down to my Lab I'm ready to teleport you" Allora frowned and didn't wanna leave her baby brother that was just born "It's okay Hun go, we will be here when you get Luna back. Remember what me and your mother deal on" Sasuke said her, Allora nodded "Alright I'm on my way Reno" she hanged up on him walked over giving her father a hug then her stepmother and then her sister. She leaned down giving her baby brother a gentle kiss on the forehead "goodbye little Kirito"

Allora turned around and walked out of the room heading up to Reno's lab where she was surprised to see her mother already there. "Mother where's Nova…?" Lessica smiled "Jellal is watching her for a moment, I wanted to see you off"

"and me too" Allora smiled "uncle" Itachi walked over "I have something for you" he pulled out a marble black beaded bracelet from the back of his pouch "here, it has a charm on it that cancels any genjutsu even though you are immune to normal charka genjutsu it also can provide a protection for anybody you are near from it" Allora smiled has her uncle putted it on her wrist.

"Thank you uncle.." Allora looked at it "Hunny don't forget to change" Lessica poking at her, Allora blinked "Oh I forgot, give me a min" Allora walked behind a curtain in Reno's lap.

Moments later, she with a different outfit on, black top that was went down hips and had a drape hanging from the front and back to her ankles. Her hips were showing on the sides where she had a black shorts with black see through nylons underneath. Black ninja boots that when a little past her knees. Black fingerless glovers that went past her elbow. A black ninja pointed hat that back charms circling on the bottom of the hat. The charms where to hide her face with a shadow. Her sword her father gave her is strapped to her back.

"Okay I'm ready" Lessica pulled her daughter into a hug "Be save, bring back Luna okay?" Allora hugged her mother back "I will mom"

Itachi crossed his arms "be careful if you ever face the other me, even though you are more powerful then him, I'm tricky" that made Allora chuckle "I know I have trained with you a lot"

Reno taped his foot "Alright come on before I lose the signal" Allora nodded and walked over to Reno, he had her stand in the middle of a circle that had weird stuff around it "ready to make a jump?" Allora nodded "alright one, two, three" Reno flip the switch has a sphere appear around Allora and cause a small electrical storm has she was disappeared.

Lessica blinked "did it work?" Reno looked at the screen and nodded "Yes it did" Lessica felt relived.

~Back in the Naruto realm somewhere in the ocean~

 ** _(Sasuke's theme just seems so perfect for this moment)_**

Sphere appear causing a small electrical storm, then disappearing has Allora appears. She looked around then looking at her pipboy to her location, she was in the middle of the ocean. She groaned "God damnt Reno at least you could have done is teleport me near a fucken village… god now I have to walk" has she can see on the pipboy screen that there was land not too far. She started to walk on the water towards the land area.

Back at Konoha in the morning, Luna was already awake, took her shower and changed back into her clothes. She sat on her couch sipping some coffee and eating a muffin. In mid sip he frozed has she felt a powerful presence far off in the distance of Konoha. Her eyes widen and stood up fast gasping, the presence didn't last that long. It confused her "what on earth was that presence I felt…? It reminds me of… no it can't be…" Luna said and jumped has there was a knock on her door "Luna its Naruto, The Hokage wants us in her office know" Luna sighed "I'll right give me a minute"

"Okay" Naruto said behind the door, it didn't take long for Luna to get ready. Stepping out of her hotel room holding Kuna, she joined Naruto in the hallway. Luna looked her door and they both left to go see Tsunade.

Reaching Lady Tsunade, Luna and Naruto both walked in her office has Luna stopped dead in her tracks has she notices other boy was in the room, the boy from her vision.

The boy looked at her, he a fake smile on him "nice to meet you I'm Sai" Naruto mouth opened in shook, and he pointed to him "YOU!" Everyone looked at him weird "Naruto do you know him..?" Sakura asked him, Sai stood there with a fake smile on his face "Yeah this bastered attacked me, Shikamaru and Choji!"

"I was just testing your abilities of my new team mate" Sai said still with a fake smile on him, Luna narrowed at him "stop with the fake smile"

Sai's smile stayed, he turned his head towards her "Oh? Why would you say my smile is fake?" Luna crossed her arms "because I know it's fake, if you wanna make friends then don't try to do fake emotions" Luna sighed and then looked at the Hokage "Lady Tsunade, last night I was confronted by 3 Anbu black Ops" That made everyone's eyes widen but Sai's.

"You were what?" Tsunade asked her "Like how I said, apparently I caught the interest of Danzo" Luna said to her "If I get visited again by his puppets don't blame me for defending myself" she said with a serious look in her face that Tsunade kind of fearing, Tsunade sighed "So Danzo is after you, I never liked him I will make sure he is dealt with"

"Careful, the other Danzo that I know tried to steal Allora, Lessica's daughter with the other Sasuke" Luna said, Naruto gasped "Wait what?"

"Explain to me" Tsunade said to Luna.

"well years ago Lessica was teleported to other Naruto realm were she was stuck has a 13 year old, well like she forced to be a child again. Anyways, her and that Sasuke had a one night stand and out popped Allora… Since Lessica was magic based, the magic dominated over the Chakra and Allora was born with magical Uchiha eyes making her more powerful than any Uchiha… Danzo tried to kidnap Allora when she 4 weeks old… luckily Itachi stopped him and fought off Danzo's spy's… He was wanted by the frag dorms and by Lessica's family. When Lessica finally confronted Danzo they had a 4-hour epic battle, however he escaped and he's still in hiding" Luna explained to them, then pointed to Sai "he's from my vision… however he's also working for Danzo"

Sai's smile fell into a glare, Tsunade sighed "yes I know he is working for Danzo, however we cannot do anything about it, enough know. This is Captain Yamato he will lead team 7, Kakashi agreed to this has he is taking a vacation. Naruto, Sakura, Luna, Yamato and Sai I want you to head to the Tenchi Bridge confront Orochimaru, find sasuke and bring him back"

They all nodded to her "Your mission starts know go!" They nodded to her and they all left for the mission.

In route to the Tenchi bridge, Yamato tried to get the team to work together, although Sai's personality and disdain for his predecessor caused only conflict amongst the team. When they arrived at the meeting spot, they found that the spy was Kabuto. Luna played a video of the battle before head of time said to Yamato to disguised as Sasori. Yamato spoke with him, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Orochimaru. Kabuto, in turn, turned against Yamato, who was forced to call Naruto and the others for back-up.

They stepped out has Orochimaru grinned staring at them "well I know that face to well" Luna shivered from hearing his voice 'god not so different from the one I know…' "Looks like the nine tails tagged along, well we might has well have some little fun"

Luna sensed the nine tails acting up in Naruto has Naruto's eyes were turning red. Naruto growled "Give sasuke back, give him back" The red chakra twisted around him.

"it's not has simple has giving him back, really you are way off here. Sasuke came to us of his own accord, you can't duel on the past like this. its un becoming of a man" Kabuto said to Naruto.

"Shut up Four eyes!" Sakura shouted "You don't understand how people really feel. You only understand cold logic!"

"If you really want to know about Sasuke, I'm afraid your just gonna have to force it out of me, if you think you're up to it" Orochimaru grinned.

Naruto growled and charged at him hitting, sending him flying through the forest Luna gasped "The nine tails, Naruto calm down!"

The bridge moved slightly has Naruto stood there, he turned to his gaze at Kabuto, Sakura looked shocked 'Naruto…?'

Luna felt such evil of the nine tails.

"Naruto, you've come along way as the Jinchuriki haven't you? the power of the nine tails, gets stronger and stronger" Kabuto said to Naruto.

They all stood there staring at each other. Orochimaru walked back to the bridge, Naruto turned his head back to him. Orochimaru walked over more "Your starting to act more like a Jinchuriki" he lifted his head to reveal his skin was half ripped off to show other face. He grinned at Naruto "Aren't you boy?"

Naruto growled "Now I see" he walked over to Naruto then stopped has he got close, he looked over to Yamato "That's why he was chosen to be your watch dog. Yes seems some of my experiments came in handy after all"

"Enough of this" Luna stepped forward, making Orochimaru look at her "Naruto calm yourself down… remember what I told you, this worlds sasuke can still be saved" Orochimaru glared at her "And you are my dear?"

"you don't need to know who iam" Luna said, "you don't own him" Naruto growled has more tails formed around him and the chakra around him bubbled, Naruto growled "Don't talk about sasuke like you own him you rotten basted"

Lunas eyes widen had the Nine tails chakra got worse "Naruto! Stop!" such dark chakra had her skin crawl in fear.

Had the chakra got worse the bridge was being torn apart around Naruto, Naruto roared at Orochimaru, Orochimaru grinned "How inserting"

Kabuto sensed Naruto gonna attack Orochimaru and charged at Naruto only to make Naruto turn to him using the chakra blowing him away hitting Sakura in the process, the bridge began to fall apart. Naruto turn his attention back to Orochimaru and attack him.

Sakura was knocked out by the hit on the back of her head, has the bridge was coming down she was slowly falling, yamato end up catching her but couldn't hold her, he told Sai to catch her has she fell but Sai ignored her, Sai followed Orochimaru and ignored Sakura falling off the bridge.

Luna got back up and saw this "Kuna!" Kuna jumped out form the bushes and turning into her big form and flying down catching Sakura.

While a fair match, Orochimaru was able to evade Naruto's attacks. Further provoked by his inability to land a debilitating blow, Naruto advanced to his four-tailed form, losing his sense of self in his anger.

Kuna came back up with Sakura, Luna dashed forward "Sakura!" Yamato ran over also. Luna shook her "Sakura wake up" she groaned but opened her eyes "What happen…?" she asked "you hit your head" Sakura looked around "what happen…?"

"Naruto did this.." Yamato said, they all looked has a black smoke went up to the sky "what is that…?" Sakura asked "The Nine tails…" then a gust of wind blew through he forest has they were slightly pushed back "I don't think I can stop Naruto… we just have to wait and see.." Luna said. Luna went through her pipboy taking out a mini camera the size of a quarter.

"What is that…?" Sakura asked "A Camera, it will show a live fee of what's happening…" Luna turned it on, it flew off her hand towards were Naruto was. Luna turned on her video screen where Sakura and Yamato watched along with her. She see Naruto already consumed by the Nine tails and has a 4th tail already. Naruto started his epic battle with Orochimaru.

"So I take it Sasori won't make it at all?" Kabuto's voice came from behind them, Kuna turned around growled "that's right" Luna said turned her head to him "I killed him, along with the blonde haired one"

"you again, what's your name?" Kabuto asked Luna, Luna glared at him "Luna" they stood there straying at each other.

"Kuna stay by Sakura and Yamato" Luna said moving forward to Kabuto "im itching to fight someone so then" she then stop cracking her knuckles.

However, she was stopped has Naruto was forced back by Orochimaru, Sakura looked has Naruto was pinned against the cliff, they looked has Naruto had a sword being blocked by the nine tails chakra. Cloaked in the nine tails chakra. Naruto growled and roared at Orochimaru.

Sakura looked abound Naruto in that form and frowned, Orochimaru pushed more of his sword to try and peruse him. Naruto grabbed the sword and moved it out of the way to fast making it flying towards the others, Yamato moved Sakura out of the way, Luna and Kuna both jumps out of the way.

Landing near, they watched has what was happening. Sakura put her hand on her chest "Naruto…" Orochimaru drew his sword back. Naruto roared "I can't believe he became that just to save Sasuke" Kabuto said. Sakura looked beyond Naruto with such sad eyes, tears began to form in her eyes form seeing Naruto like this.

Luna looked at Her "Sakura…?" Sakura dashed forward "Sakura!" "Naruto, Naruto stop its okay I can rescue sasuke im begging you to stop this know!" she screamed has she ran towards him, Luna's eyes widen in fear "Sakura no stop!"

"Please Naruto! Please stop!" Sakura teared, she lost her balance a little making Naruto turn his head to her, he growled a little "Yamato! Hurry restrain him!" one of Naruto's tails moved towards her, hitting her making her fly back words. Yamato restrained him before he could do any real harm, and forced the Nine-Tails' influence to recede. Luna run towards Sakura "Sakura!" her right arm was bleeding, Kabuto disappeared.

"Cure" Luna waved her hand on Sakura's arm, the spell cured her, watching Naruto fall down to the ground after the nine tails was receded, Sakura stood up tearing running towards him "Naruto!"

Somewhere at a shore of a beach area, Allora walked on the beach from the ocean, right away stopped has she felt a strong chakra presence that she knew all too well "The nine tails" she turned to the direction of where it was from, a smirk land around her face "Knowing Luna she would already be with Naruto and the others so then" she started to walk towards where nine tails chakra was coming from.

It took a while but Naruto woke up, they found that Sai had joined up with Orochimaru. During a break, Yamato took Naruto aside, and told him of how he had attacked Sakura, encouraging him not to rely on the Nine-Tails if he really wanted to protect those close to him. Luna stood beside Sakura has she watched the video of her little camera that was following Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sai.

Luna and Sakura watched them "How can Sai do this to us…?" Sakura bite her lip in anger.

"He's working for Danzo, he was ordered to do this" Luna said to Sakura. .

Luna saw enough and told Yamato it's time to find Sai. He agrees and they took off. When team locates Sai, in Orochimaru's lair, of course fighting some guards on the way. Luna right away had him on the ground with her sword to his neck making Naruto and the other two gasp "Luna what are you doing?!" Naruto asked her

Luna glared at Sai "I'm not bond to the rules of your village, I see him has a threat I will kill him but right know you're not worth it" Luna but her sword away, Naruto stepped over help Sai help. Restrained, Sai asks why Naruto is determined to save him; Naruto replies that his bond with Sasuke is too precious to be broken and that he will do anything to protect it. Intrigued, Sai switches sides. Find Kabuto, Luna didn't waste any time with him. Turning on her frag armor she rushed him punching him in the gut. Not hard but enough to make him pass out. Naruto smirked at her "That was cool" Luna smiled at him "Oh it was nothing" taking off her frag armor, Luna bind him with Chakra blocking binds. Reno corp made, there was no way breaking them. Then searching the base for Sasuke on Naruto's behalf. While Sai's gone searching for Sasuke, Yamato goes through his belongings and finds evidence that Sai has been assigned to assassinate Sasuke.

Naruto pissed along with the others, they went on searching for him. Luna got a good smell of Sasuke's scent with the same has the one she knows. "Naruto, I can smell Sasuke... he's not far" Naruto raised his eyebrow "You can smell sasuke…?" Luna nodded "My enchanted senses and I can smell Sai too" then a loud bomb was heard, it sound liked an explosion. Taking off were the explosion they find Sai, has Naruto heard Sasuke's voice 'Sakura" Naruto's eyes widen and dashed forward with Luna behind him. Rushing out the destroyed area Naruto and Sakura are speechless to see Sasuke again.\

"Naruto" Sasuke's voice made Naruto frowned "Sasuke…." He softly said Sasuke's eyes shifted around and they landed on Luna. He raised his eyebrow "Who is this?" Luna narrowed at him "My name is Luna, Uchiha" she rudely said to him, that narrow look that sasuke was giving her into a glare "Hn. Other replacement of me, oh pathetic" Luna's mouth popped out "Re-Replacement?!" Luna snapped at him 'god annoying just like the Sasuke she knows' "Listen here Uchiha, I'm not in the mood to listen to your annoying fucken cringe ass voice I already get enough from the" she stopped herself and shook her head making him look confused at her "You don't need to join the snake for your revenge. There's stuff you don't even know that was hidden from the village"

Yamato eyes widen 'What the? She's not talking about that is she…?' Naruto looked at Luna "You mean what you told me about his brother?" Sasuke eyes widen "What?" Yamato stepped forward "Enough Luna, I don't know how you know but I would advise you to keep quiet" Just then Sasuke was right in front of Luna which she sensed not looking into his eyes she didn't even flinch. "You will tell me what you know about my brother know girl"

Luna made defense motion closing her eyes and using the force to follow his movements "I will if you come back to Konoha Uchiha" Yamato didn't like this one bit. Naruto eyes widen "Yeah she will tell you if you came back with us"

Sasuke glared at her "How about you will tell me or I kill you" Luna smirked "Please compared to him your nothing but a fly on the wall" Orochimaru's suddenly appeared "Sasuke play time is over, we are leaving. Kabuto seems to missing, dead no doubt" Which he wasn't, sense he had thoughs special anti chakra binds Luna had Kabuto's chakra was block leaving him un-sensible.

"Sure go ahead and Join the snake, while I will keep what I know about your brother to myself" she chuckled and then froze has she felt this powerful presence. It seems she wasn't the only one who sensed it, Naruto gasped and looked up from behind him. Sakura didn't sense it at the last minute. Sasuke however sensed it at the same time Luna did, he glanced up and his eyes widen. Orochimaru's eyes widen oh come I didn't sense her right away…? What powerful chakra…? Wait… that's not chakra.. what power is this..?!'

That aura, it was so powerful, it was so similar. Luna started to recognizes it real quick 'Oh shit…'

"Lunara" that voice, it was her 'yup it's her… Allora' Without turning Luna sighed "Hello Allora, how are you here?" 'duh why did I ask her that!? Of course Lessica must of sent her here'

"Hn. To fetch you of course" Allora said.


End file.
